Alisa Ilinichina Amiella
is from the God Eater series. She wields a God Arc, a weapon used to fight Aragami, monsters that infest her world. Her God Arc can switch from a gun to a blade in a flash, not to mention she's also good in a fight. Profile Originally from Fenrir's Russia Branch, she was transferred to the Far East Branch a year later. She gained a traumatic fear of Aragami ever since she witnessed her parent's death, and received therapy sessions on a regular basis. During the "Moon on the Welkin" mission, her fears rose to the surface and trapped Lindow in the Mercy City's ruined church by collapsing the entrance. Feeling responsible, she helped in the search mission to find him. During the attack on Aegis, she had a subconscious command implanted by the former Director to take down Lindow. She turned on her teammate Sakura momentarily due to this command, but eventually resisted and fought using only healing shots. She has since gotten over the mental commands, and is now free from further mental intrusions. In Project X Zone Alisa's first appearance within Project X Zone, regarding the actual chapters, was Chapter 5: The God Eaters. After the current playable characters decided to return to Roppongi to try and piece together a plan, a gigantic vortex opens up, out of which comes Alisa, Soma Schicksal, and, surprisingly, Vashyron. Alisa is the first of the two God Eaters to notice the out-of-place Vashyron, which results in him introducing himself, and all three eventually telling each other about the worlds they come from. As soon as they all realize they are in another realm, Soma suggests leaving through the vortex, but then, Aragami, ferocious creatures from the God Eater series, jump through and attack the three. Vashyron agrees to provide backup for the God Eaters, and they prepare to fight the Aragami. At the same time, Kogoro, Mii, and the rest of the characters return, due to Mii thinking that something bad would happen upon them returning to the spot. After realizing the whole situation, they agree to help in the fight, and Alisa and Soma become members of the team for the rest of the game, with Vashyron as an optional Solo Unit. In Project X Zone 2 Alisa is one of only a few characters from the first Project X Zone to return in Project X Zone 2 with a changed Unit Type. She first appears in Prologue 4: Welcome To The World. She is mentioned by several characters in Chapter 16: Thicker Than Water, and finally reappears in Chapter 17: Road Combatants. This Alisa is three years older than the Alisa that the characters from the first game knew, since that is how much time had passed in the God Eater timeline since Project X Zone was released. In Chapter 17, Alisa is seen instructing M. Bison to evacuate the premises, believing him to be a normal citizen. She brings up that the God Arc Soldiers are coming to try and remove the golden chains that have recently rained down on the Fenrir Far East Branch battle zone that Alisa was stationed in, which gives Bison the idea of doing that himself, believing he can't fully rely on Ouma to do it (even though they were already doing that for their own plans.) After Alisa fully introduces herself to Bison, he brings in an army of Aragami and reprogrammed God Arc Soldiers, as well as V-Dural, to attack her. Luckily, the rest of the playable characters up to that point show up, and together, they (and eventually Ryu and Ken) help Alisa fight off Bison, the Aragami, the God Arc Soldiers, and V-Dural (and eventually Robot Axel). Once the battle is over, Ryu and Ken join your party for the rest of the game, with Alisa as an optional Solo Unit. Crosspedia Entry A new type of God Eater from Russia. her full name is Alisa Illinichina Amiella. Her select status as a new type of God Eater and her exemplary training results have made her keenly aware of her elite nature, to the point that she initially looked down on her allies. She lost her parent to Aragami at a young age. As a direct effect of this childhood trauma, she took actions during a mission that caused Lindow to go MIA, giving her something of a mental breakdown. However, with the support of her allies, she managed to recover. In fact, she found she was able to cooperate far more effectively now that she opened up to those around her. She also participated in the search for Lindow, ultimately rescuing him alive. She is serious and studious, with a dislike for cooking. Gameplay As a New Type God Eater, she can attack at both long and short range. She can use bullets with various effects, as well as the blade's Impulse Edge. She is partnered with Soma Schicksal, and is also joined with Lindow Amamiya. Stats (For comparison) Attack List Project X Zone Attack List Project x Zone 2 Solo Attack Skill List Project X Zone Skill List Project X Zone 2 Skill List Auto Skill List (Project X Zone 2) Themes Her theme in Project X Zone Japanese version is "Over The Clouds", a remix of God Eater's opening theme. But due some issues with licensing, her theme was changed in English version to "God and Man", the same theme with Lindow Amamiya instead. In Project X Zone 2, her theme is "No Way Back" from God Eater, same theme with Ciel Alencon. Music Project X Zone -Over the Clouds-『Extended』-2|Over the Clouds (God Eater) Music Project X Zone -God and Man-『Extended』-0|God and Man (God Eater) -God Eater- No Way Back|Project X Zone 2: No Way Back (God Eater) Quotes List of Quotes - Soma Schicksal & Alisa Amiella List of Quotes - Alisa Ilinichina Amiella Gallery Alisa.jpg|Alisa Amiella (God Eater) Alisa-Withgun.jpg|Alisa with God Arc Somaincutscene thumb.jpg|Soma, Alisa, Kota, and Sakura (God Eater Opening) PXZ_5-1.jpg|Alisa prepares to fire Alisa pxz.gif|Alisa prepares to use her black blood-art "Impulse Edge Mk 0: Slash" alisa.gif Alisa PxZ.jpg|Alisa's profile pxz Alisa-pxz2.jpg|Alisa's profile pxz2 3DS - Project X Zone 2 - Alisa Ilinichina Amiella (1)3-crop20-tile.jpg 3DS - Project X Zone - Alisa Illinichina Amiella (2)-crop-tile.jpg 571edf38014e14b7d87075d21c15e5d5.png Alisa (God Eater 2).jpg |Alisa (God Eater 2) God Eater 2 OP.jpg |Alisa & Soma (God Eater 2 Opening) ! Alisa (60).jpg|Alisa in the God Eater anime. Category:Bandai Namco Category:God Eater Category:Playable Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:Project X Zone 2 Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Female Characters Category:Pair Characters Category:Solo Characters